Transformers: Revelations
by SkyStorm498
Summary: Optimus Prime has a new recruit (my OC) Rex. But is the Autobot base big enough for a new autobot, a new human, and some serious trouble concerning our decepticon friends? R&R!
1. Episode 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers, except my OC, Rex. Hope you enjoy the story, and please R&R.**

* * *

**Season 1. Episode 1. The Beginning.**

* * *

_My name is Rex. I am an Autobot warrior who fought alongside Optimus Prime in the war for Cybertron. After Cybertron fell, I was shot off into space in stasis. I_ _crash-landed on a remote planet called Earth, in a place called North America. This... is my story._

* * *

"Incoming!" Alex shouted from the ground next to my left foot. i spun, changing my hands into blasters as i turned. Three Decepticon sentries were flying towards me.

"Get back!" i shouted at Alex, my human counterpart.

She ran into the forest behind us. The three 'cons transformed and landed with ground-shaking crashes. They immediately pointed their guns at me and fired. i dodged, shooting at them with renewed vigor. i was still injured from my crash that brought me to Earth. My leg was slowly leaking Energon. I shot seven or eight times at one of the cons, and the blasts tore it apart. it fell to the ground in pieces. the other two ran towards me and i turned running into the forest. I hid behind a large tree and i used it for cover as the 'cons shot at me and i shot back. i heard two loud thuds and i looked around. the two 'cons were lying on the ground twitching. i shot both of them, and their sparks expired. "Alex!" i shouted.

"Over here!" i heard Alex shout back. i walked five or six steps and found her, hiding behind a large rock. i picked her up, and walked out of the forest. After we were clear of trees, i set her down and transformed into my chosen vehicle form: a light green Hyundai Elantra. We drove off towards the setting sun to search for the Autobot Base.

* * *

_**Transformers! **_

_**The Autobots will never back down or cower,**_

_**And will fight to the end of their darkest hour.**_

_**Optimus Prime is the leader, and he is really brave. Ratchet is the doctor, for when you need a save.**_

_**Arcee is reliable, she'll help you in a pinch. Bumblebee is the scout, he'll beat 'cons in a sinch.**_

_**Rex is the rookie, so we can't forget him!**_

_**Transformers!**_

* * *

"Ratchet, prepare the ground-bridge." Optimus Prime said to his medic. "If there is a source of untapped Energon, we must investigate, before the Decepticons can seize it."

"Opening a ground-bridge." said Ratchet.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, come with me." Optimus said as the ground-bridge opened behind him.

Arcee and Bulkhead walked forward, weapons at the ready. Together, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead walked into the ground-bridge.

* * *

"Hey Alex!" i said, "Wake up!"

Alex muttered in her sleep and jolted awake, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"What's going on Rex?" She asked.

"I'm getting a signal of an untapped Energon deposit. Want to check it out?"

"Yes!" she shouted, pumping her fist. "Some action, finally."

I made a 90 degree turn and shot off, faster than i normally would, mostly because i had a feeling that today would be the day that i finally found Optimus again.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead jumped out of the ground-bridge, guns at the ready. "No 'cons here Optimus." Arcee said.

"Keep your weapons at the ready though. we might be ambushed at any moment." Optimus replied, turning his Ion cannons back into hands, and walking into the cave in front of then. Arcee and Bulkhead flanked him, looking around and keeping their weapons up. ****BOOM**** The roof of the cave shook as a explosion shook the Autobots down to their spark chambers. Some dust and rubble rained down upon them.

"Optimus Prime! I know you are in the cave directly below me! come out and surrender now, before i blow this roof down onto you!"

"Scrap." Arcee said. "It's Megatron."

* * *

Me and Alex drove up over a hill, and we stopped. We could see the Energon source from where we were parked. But i could see a figure that was DEFINITELY not Optimus Prime standing on top of the cave.

"Megatron!" I whispered to Alex. "Big bad leader of the 'cons"

I backed up until The hill was blocking us from view. Alex got out and i transformed into my bot mode. My Autobot symbol gleamed in the rising sun, standing out as the one part of my body that was gold, embellished on my chest. I got down on my stomach and army-crawled to the very edge of the hill. Megatron was aiming his fusion cannon at the leader of the Autobots, who had obviously just come out of the cave, with two Autobots that i had never seen before. There were five Decepticon sentries, like the three i killed yesterday, standing behind Megatron aiming at him as well. I changed my hands into my gun and my unique signature, a shield. large round and glowing slightly due to the Energon flowing through it. "Stay here." i said to Alex. Then, without a second thought, i charged the six Decepticons.

* * *

Optimus was standing outside the cave, with Arcee and Bulkhead behind him, weapons drawn and pointing at Megatron. Suddenly, as Megatron opened his mouth to speak, one, two, three, four, five shots rang out and five Decepticon sentries sparks suddenly died, and they fell, one after the other, to the ground. Megatron looked around in surprise to see an Autobot charging towards him. Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead took the opportunity to strike. They all fired as the unknown ally rammed Megatron straight in the chest sending him flying to the ground. The three Autobots jumped the ten feet to the roof of the cave, shooting at Megatron all the while. Megatron had no choice but to transform into his Cybertronian Jet mode and fly away, leaving the Energon to the Autobots. Optimus Prime turned towards me.

"Rex?" he asked me.

"In the flesh. Well... if i had flesh, then yes. it's me Optimus."

Optimus blinked once, then walked forward and shook my hand.

"It's good to see you old friend. May i introduce you to my fellow Autobots. Arcee and Bulkhead."

I shook each of their hands in turn, and Optimus said into his com-link system, "Ratchet, open the ground-bridge and send Bumblebee through. We are going to need some help carrying all this Energon. We also are going to have a new recruit. He and i fought against Megatron on Cybertron."

Ratchet said something to Optimus, and Optimus nodded.

"Rex," he said to me, " Welcome to Team Prime."

"Rex!" Alex shouted to me.

"Alex! come on out! it's safe now."

She ran up to me and looked up at the Autobots.

"Wow!" she said, her eyes widening at the sight. "You guys are so cool!"

I smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Episode 1! R&R!**


	2. Episode 2 Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers Prime/Beast Wars except my OC, Rex, and his human friend Alex. R&R!**

* * *

**Season 1. Episode 2: Mind Games**

* * *

Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Arcee and I drove into the ground-bridge and we pulled directly into the Autobot base. We transformed and I stretched my leg out, looking at the leaking Energon with concern. Ratchet, Optimus' medic and colleague, looked at it too, then looked directly into my eyes. "Are you..?" he asked, cutting himself off halfway through his own sentence.

"Yeah Ratch...it's me." I said, smiling at the best friend I hadn't seen since Cybertron. He walked forward and gave me a hug, one that had a lot of words put into it even though he didn't speak to me.

"Rex. How have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been doing fine. Keeping an eye on Alex, fighting 'cons. Et cetera. How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. who is this 'Alex?'"

"Oh, she is my human friend. She saw me fighting 'cons one day and she doesn't have a home, so I took her along for the ride."

Ratchet sighed. "Another human. We already have Jack, Raphael and Miko. Now we have Alex."

I laughed. "That's just like you Ratchet... keep it on the bright side! Where are Jack Miko and... and... Raphael, was it?"

Just then a ground-bridge opened behind me.

* * *

_**Transformers! **_

_**The Autobots will never back down or cower,**_

_**And will fight to the end of their darkest hour.**_

_**Optimus Prime is the leader, and he is really brave. Ratchet is the doctor, for when you need a save.**_

_**Arcee is reliable, she'll help you in a pinch. Bumblebee is the scout, he'll beat 'cons in a sinch.**_

_**Rex is the rookie, so we can't forget him! **_

_**Transformers!**_

* * *

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted at the top of his voice. "You have failed me again!"

"Lord Megatron...I beg your mercy. I am at your command, and yours alone, master." Starscream said, cowering behind Megatron's feet. Megatron had his arms crossed behind his back. Megatron turned around.

"And why, of all the Decepticons, should I spare you? Dreadwing was a better lieutenant, Knockout is smarter, and Soundwave... well. Nothing to say about him, if you get my joke, Starscream."

"Of course, master, I understand."

"Then, if you understand me so well, why were there Autobots at the Energon mine when we arrived? And why, Starscream, did you allow another Autobot to join their ranks?"

"Master! I knew not why they were there, nor did I know that another Autobot was on this planet!"

"And yet, that should not have stopped you from seeing that there was a new Spark signal on this planet!" Megatron roared at Starscream. Megatron's blaster glowed purple and he aimed it directly at Starscream's head. Starscream whimpered. "Give me three reasons as to why I should let you live a second longer, or you will perish on this day."

* * *

"Rex," Said Arcee, "Meet Miko, Jack and Raphael."

"Hey guys." I said to the humans, standing on a platform ay my eye level. "You meet Alex yet?"

"Yeah." Raphael said to me. "She is really pretty...did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes." Miko said, laughing. "Yes you did, Raph."

Bulkhead chuckled.

"Don't worry Raphael. You're pretty cute yourself." Said Alex, winking at Raph, who just about fainted.

"Will you four keep it down please?" Said Ratchet. "I'm trying to work here!"

"Sorry Doc." Said Bulkhead. "Hey, Miko. Monster Truck rally in town. Wanna go?"

"YES!" Miko shouted, pumping her fist. "Alex, you want to go? Girls and Bulkhead night out!"

"Nah... Why don't you guys go. I'm good here. I want to look around the base a bit." Alex said, smiling.

"Aww. Okay." Miko said. She jumped over the platform railing into Bulkhead's hand and he transformed into his vehicle mode and they drove off.

"Hey Rex. Wanna look around?" Alex asked me.

"I'll take you!" Raphael jumped forward like he had been stung in the butt by a bee. "I know this place as good as anybody here."

Alex chuckled. "Okay Raph. Let's have a look-see, shall we?"

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashbacks, and new Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers, except my OC's, Rex, Alex and possibly others to come.**

* * *

**Episode 3. Flashbacks, and new Plans  
**

* * *

"Soundwave. Ready me a Space-bridge. i wish to visit Cybertron." Megatron said to the Eyes and Ears of the Decepticons. Soundwave obliged. The glowing green space-bridge appeared, and Megatron walked into it, vanishing from sight.

* * *

A green space-bridge appeared on Cybertron, over the sea of rust. Megatron walked out of it, landing on the rust with a loud BOOM and a cloud of rust colored dust rose up around him. "But where is it? The one thing on this desolate planet that can, once again, turn the tides on Optimus Prime? But, of course. i remember everything now. It was such a long time ago." And Megatron walked towards the mainland in search of his prize.

* * *

_**Transformers! **_

_**The Autobots will never back down or cower,**_

_**And will fight to the end of their darkest hour.**_

_**Optimus Prime is the leader, and he is really brave. Ratchet is the doctor, for when you need a save.**_

_**Arcee is reliable, she'll help you in a pinch. Bumblebee is the scout, he'll beat 'cons in a sinch.**_

_**Rex is the rookie, so we can't forget him! **_

_**Transformers!**_

* * *

Megatron walked into the abandoned Archival maze of Cybertron, searching, searching. "File C, File D, File E, File F...File P. Ah, yes, here it is." Megatron said to himself. He grabbed the handle of the large safe-like door and tugged. "Why won't it open?" He asked himself. "Oh, now i remember. A small lapse of memory."

Megatron reached under the edge of the door and found the small metal pins he himself had used to lock the file shut until further notice. He pulled them out one by one until fourteen pins were lying at his feet, each the size of a crowbar. He tugged again, harder this time. The door slid open with the smallest of _ccccrrrrreeeeaaaaakkkkksssssssss. _Climbing into the tube-shaped containment unit, he stood up. He had to crouch to fit all the way inside it. He turned to face the left side of the circular wall. There was an Energon stain on it, where Megatron had been stabbed in the side by his own comrade.

* * *

Suddenly, Megatron's mind went blank, and he was standing right outside the file he had just entered. "What is this trickery?" He asked into File P, which was open wide, he saw himself, lying on the ground, leaking Energon profusely. Standing over him was his old comrade, holding a large Energon-stained dagger in one hand, and his gun pointing at Megatron's face with the other. "Xenoro, please...no more." Said the fake Megatron weakly.

"And why should i trust you?" Xenoro asked.

"Because we are partners?"

"Then why, if we are partners, did you come here on this most dangerous quest without me?" Xenoro shouted.

"Because i wanted to prove to you that i could be brave alone. Now with you, but just by myself." Megatron said weakly. Then, with no other words spoken, Megatron's eyes stopped glowing blue. Actually, they stopped glowing at all. Megatron was dead, killed by his own partner's hand.

"Oh Megatron, I didn't mean to." Xenoro said, falling to his hands and knees.

And in the moment Xenoro looked down in shame, Megatron's eyes started glowing red. Bright red. "Then you should have looked before you stabbed me." Megatron said weakly.

"Megatron?" Xenoro looked up, wiping his eyes.

"Yes. It's me. Xenoro, I'm sorry."

"For what Megatron? There is nothing for you to be sorry about?"

In a flash of silver, the false Megatron's hand shot upwards off his side, directly into Xenoro's spark chamber. Megatron drew his hand out slowly, pulling his friend's spark out slowly, painfully. Almost...enjoying seeing his best friends eyes fade to black. Xenoro fell to the side, lifeless. The false Megatron stood up shakily, hand on his bleeding wound, jumped down from the File, took Xenoro by the wrist and dragged him out after him.

"Now there is, Xenoro. Now there is." Megatron said.

* * *

Megatron came back to himself, crouching in File P staring at the spot where he had lain when he had killed Xenoro, his best friend since creation, his partner in basic war training, and his would-be first lieutenant in the Decepticon/Autobot war.

"Oh Xenoro. I am sorry. I truly am. But i wasn't myself. I was corrupted by something even i don't know. But i intend to find out what, and exterminate it." Megatron said.

And a glowing blue dot of Energon leaked out of the side of his Optic.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Megatron walked out of File P, his silent vigil for his fallen friend finished, but Energon still leaking from his Optics. He turned around, taking in one last look at the spot, vowing never to come back to this spot as long as his spark was still burning bright. He closed the door, put all 14 pins back in place, and walked down the hall further. "Why did you show me this?" Megatron asked himself.

_"Because, even though you extinguished my spark, i still care for you, Megatron."_

"Who is this?" Megatron said, his hand turning into a gun, and pointing it at various spots around the room, looking around for the source of the voice.

_"It is I, Xenoro, your fallen comrade. I am not alive. Yes, Megatron, you did kill me. But i am still here, inside you. I have just chosen to show you the key to your success and a way to help you with your problem. I will speak to you again only when you are in dire need of help. Good bye, Megatron. Until we meet again."_

"No! Don't go, Xenoro!" Megatron shouted, stowing his gun. "What is the key to my success?"

In a flash of inspiration, Megatron remembered the memory Xenoro had just shown him. "The stain on the wall. It had two letters scraped into it. By who, i do not know, but i must go back." Megatron said. He turned, and ran up the hall back to File P. He unclasped the 14 pins as fast as he could, flung open the door and jumped inside the file again. BANG! His head crashed into the ceiling as he stood, but he did not care, he rushed to the stain on the wall, got down on his knees and stared at it. Two letters were etched into the stain, as though someone had hurriedly carved them in. The letters H and R. "H.R. What could that mean?" Megatron said to himself. And a gear clicked inside his head. "The Hall of Records! Of course! where else could i go for information?"

Megatron jumped out of File P, leaving the door wide open behind him. He ran as fast as he could, jumped, transformed and shot off in the direction of the Hall of Records.

Less than a minute later, he transformed and landed with an ground-shaking crash. "Now...What do i look for?" Megatron said to himself? "But wait...it cannot be. Has my predicament in this war finally come so low as to need this? I suppose so. Xenoro, is this what i have to stoop so low as to require?"

No response. Just silence.

"Curses." Megatron muttered. He pressed a button on the side of the building and the door slid open. Megatron walked in, looking around. Finally he came to the spot where he felt like he needed to be. "What could be so important in this spot?" Megatron asked out loud.

**_"Password?"_ **

A screen flashed to life and an automated voice spoke the word.

"I don't know your password!"

_"Oh but Megatronus, you most certainly do." _Xenoro spoke again.

"Megatronus? You used my name, my real name! Wait...Megatronus!" Megatron spoke the last word loudly.

_**"Password**_ **_accepted."_**

The screen flashed from a dull, garish green to bright blue.

**_"Search Database, Commander__ Megatron."_**

"Why is it programmed to respond to me?" Megatron asked himself. "Search 'Project Arron-Axis IV.'"

_**"Searching for Project Arron-Axis** **IV."**_

**_"Project Arron-Axis IV found."_**

**_"Opening... File opened."_**

"Excellent." said Megatron. "But why is calling me by name? and why was my gladiator name used as a password?"

Megatron smiled as he looked up at the screen and saw the project that he and Xenoro has designed together.

"Soundwave, send Knockout, with a recording chip, through a space-bridge to my coordinates."

Within moments, a space-bridge opened behind him, Knockout walked out of it, and it closed again. "Knockout, i hope you brought my recording chip."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Said Knockout.

"Good." Megatron replied. "Give it to me."

Knockout handed over the chip.

"Soundwave, send Knockout a space-bridge back to the ship."

A space-bridge opened behind him, and Knockout walked through it, and it closed with a *pop*.

Megatron plugged the chip into the super-computer and said "Load file to chip."

**_"Yes Lord Megatron."  
_**

* * *

The file had completely loaded to the chip in less than an earth-minute.

"Soundwave, ready Shockwave for his next project, and send me a ground-bridge."

As the Space-bridge opened, Megatron pulled out the chip, and looked once more at the screen. "Shut down."

**_"Shutting Down now."_**

The screen went blank.

Shockwave walked through the space-bridge.

"Lord Megatron. Time to go."

"Of course." Megatron said.

They walked through the space-bridge and Cybertron was lifeless once more.

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Alex's Story

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with TFPrime, except my OC's: Rex, Alex and Xenoro. Plus possibly more to come.**

* * *

**Episode 4: Alex's Story.**

* * *

"So this is the Autobot base." Raphael said to Alex.

"This is more like a fortress Raph." Alex replied.

Raphael smiled at the use of his nickname. "True enough. From being here on the ground, it does look like it, but from up there at their height, it's just like a house... or a base."

Alex laughed.

Raphael made a mental note to compliment her smile later on.

"And now we have come back to the main central part of the base, said Raphael, as they walked back into the place where they had began their tour.

"Thanks Raph!" Alex said, giving him a fleeting hug and walking to the balcony to see Ratchet.

Raph closed his eyes and smiled. _"Well," _he thought, _"A hug is better than nothing."_

* * *

_**Transformers! **_

_**The Autobots will never back down or cower,**_

_**And will fight to the end of their darkest hour.**_

_**Optimus Prime is the leader, and he is really brave. Ratchet is the doctor, for when you need a save.**_

_**Arcee is reliable, she'll help you in a pinch. Bumblebee is the scout, he'll beat 'cons in a sinch.**_

_**Rex is the rookie, so we can't forget him! **_

_**Transformers!**_

* * *

"Shockwave! Are you prepared to start your work on my little project for you?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Lord Megatron. I assume you would like me to keep my work out of Starscream's clutches, just in case?"

"You assume correctly."

Megatron handed the recording chip with Project Arron-Axis IV on it to Shockwave, who took it and turned.

"Shockwave."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do not fail me on this. This project is a personal deed to me. I would not like it if it failed. Take extreme caution."

"Of course my lord."

And Shockwave walked out.

* * *

_***Midnight.***_

Alex was lying awake on the couch in front of the tv, watching America's funniest home videos.

*BANG!* Alex jumped up, looking around in shock. "Hello?" She said out loud.

"Hi...Sorry if i scared you." Raphael said. i heard someone laughing, so i assumed Miko had left the tv on again."

"Nope... it's just me. I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Raph said, walking over to join Alex on the couch. They sat down.

"It's just... everything is so different. I came from a poor family. In fact, we didn't even have a house. My mom had left me and my dad when i was 7. My dad started doing drugs and stuff. he stopped paying bills, and eventually we were evicted, lost our car, everything. We lived under a bridge for two years, until he was killed in a fight with a man outside a 7-11 one night. This setting, the people, giant robots, everything... is changing for me." Tears leaked from her eyes. Raph cautiously put his arm around her shoulders. Alex welcomed the warmth.

"Everything is going to be okay Alex." He said. She put her head against his chest tears now flowing fast, soaking into his shirt.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, her whole body trembling as she held back a sob.

"Because," Raph said, pulling Alex close, and holding her in his arms. "I'm here. i won't let anything happen to you. Same for the Autobots. We are your new family Alex."

Alex looked up into Raph's eyes.

"Thank you."

She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

The power went out with a pop a few seconds, maybe minutes later.

Alex pulled away.

"What happened?"

"Power outage?" Raph said.

"I guess so."

"We might have to wait until the power comes back on. i don't know my way around here in the dark." Raphael said.

And without a word between them, Alex leaned down on the couch, pulling Raph with her.

They were both asleep before their heads hit the cushions.

* * *

A flash of light woke Raph up. The power had come back on overnight. He looked down, surprised to see Alex wrapped cozily in his arms, fast asleep. He looked up at Miko and Jack, who were standing over them. Miko was holding a camera, from which the flash had obviously come.

"You better delete that!" Raph whispered as loud as he could without waking Alex up.

"Not gonna happen!" Whispered Miko.

Jack suppressed a laugh with difficulty.

"Shut up Jack!" Raph whispered. "It's not funny!"

"You're right Raph... it's not funny. it's HILARIOUS!" Jack laughed loudly.

Alex jerked awake.

"Whazz going on?" She asked in a tired daze.

Raph withdrew his arms slowly.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"We fell asleep last night when the power went out." Raphael said, blushing.

"Oh..." Alex said.

"This is so going on Google!" Miko said. Jack laughed again.

"If you do... if you put that on Google... I'm going to... going to... going to..." Raph said, furiously.

"Stutter at us?" Jack said.

Raphael stood up. After he had turned 15, he had grown taller than Jack and Miko.

"No. Just..." Raph sighed. "Nevermind."

Alex stood too. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's ok. i want us each to have a copy of the picture, so we can always have eachother with us, even when we are apart."

Raphael smiled. "Okay." He whispered back.

* * *

**R&R!**


	5. Authors Note

**HI everyone! this is SkyStorm498! I thank everyone who has read my story, but I regret informing everyone that I forgot a key point in my story.**

**In the finale of TFPrime, Megatron died. But in my story he is alive. Some of you might have done a double-take, some of you might not have cared. But Megatron didn't die when he was run through by Bee, or when he fell to Earth shortly thereafter. He was in a Stasis-Shock. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't alive either.**

**My story takes place three years after that incedent, which in Episode 4: Alex's Story, Raphael is 15 years old, not 12. **

**So please forgive me of this lapse of memory (as Megatron put it in Episode 3.)**

**Your's truly,**

**SkyStorm498**


End file.
